Lead exposure and antisocial behavior are both major public health concerns. Recent research indicates that early exposure to environmental lead is associated with increased risk for delinquency. However, there is, as yet, no scientific evidence to indicate whether or not this increased risk extends into adulthood. Nor is there a clear understanding of what neurobehavioral factors mediate the relationship between lead and antisocial behavior. The investigators propose to assess the adult outcome of 280 participants in the Cincinnati Lead Study; a birth cohort whose development and exposure history have been exquisitely tracked for over 20 years. Outcome will be measured in three ways to insure accuracy and comprehensiveness. First, to assess criminal activities, Official Records will be accessed through County agencies and the National Crime Information Center. Second, to diagnose Antisocial Personality Disorder and Substance Use Disorder, a structured psychiatric interview will be performed. And third, self-report measures will be used, including the Self-Report of Delinquent Behavior, to measure various law- and norm-violating behaviors. Neuropsychological measurements undertaken on the sample in late adolescence will be used to explore neurobehavioral mediating factors. Self-regulatory/executive abilities and academic skills are at risk in both the delinquent and lead exposed youth leading the investigators to propose these as critical mediational pathways. A better understanding of the remote behavioral effects of early lead exposure will allow the investigators to develop primary prevention methods (both environmental and cognitive/educational) that will alter the developmental trajectories of large numbers of lead-exposed youths.